This invention relates generally to couplings and, more particularly, to load-bearing quick-disconnect couplings used on an assembly line.
On an assembly line, components undergo various operations. To facilitate at least one operation at a station on the assembly line each component is connected to a mobile hanger. For example, a mobile hanger facilitates lifting and positioning components for coating or dipping. Component orientation is controlled by the hanger during dipping operations so that the component receives a predetermined coating at a desired orientation of the component. The component is then disconnected from the hanger and moved to the next station in the assembly process. Coupling and uncoupling components may be a time-consuming and laborious process.
In one aspect of the present invention, a coupling is provided for removably coupling a component to a hanger. The coupling includes a first cylindrical member and a second cylindrical member. The first cylindrical member includes a first end and a second end. The first end attaches to the component and the second end includes a pair of extending portions including a first pair of opposed tabs. The second cylindrical member includes a first end and a second end. The second member first end attaches to the hanger, and includes a pair of circumferentially opposed sections that define a cavity. The second member first end also includes a pair of circumferential openings and a pair of opposed notches. The cavity is sized to receive the first cylindrical member second end therein, and the pair of circumferential openings are sized to receive the first cylindrical member second end extending portions. The second cylindrical member second end opposed notches are sized to receive the first cylindrical member second end opposed tabs, such that the component is supportable from the hanger. The tabs are configured to prevent independent movement of the component relative to the hanger.
In another aspect, a coupling assembly including a component, a hanger, a first member, and a second member is provided. The first member includes a first end, a second end, and a body. The first member first end attaches to the component, and the second end includes a pair of extending portions including a first pair of tabs. The second member includes a first end, a second end, and a body. The second member first end attaches to the hanger, and the second member second end includes a pair of circumferentially opposed sections that define a cavity, a pair of circumferential openings, and a first pair of opposed notches. The cavity is sized to receive the first member body, and the pair of circumferential openings are sized to receive the first member pair of extending portions. The pair of opposed notches are sized to receive the pair of opposed tabs such that a gap is defined between the first member body and the second member body. The tabs are configured to prevent rotation of the component independent of the hanger.